


Pack

by MischiefsPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Asexual Character, Beta Sam, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, F/M, Incest, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsPrincess/pseuds/MischiefsPrincess
Summary: The beginning takes place during episode 4/17 It's A Terrible Life. Emily Hansen is an Asexual Omega pretending to be a Beta. Will she be found out by her boss Dean Smith? Or maybe her cute coworker Sam Wesson.





	Pack

I was born an omega, and when you're born omega in this world there is only one path for you. Omegas are controlled their entire life and used for the satisfaction of alphas. We are ordered to wear collars and submit to alphas. I refuse to submit.

I hid my first heat and started using black market heat and scent blockers. I was successfully passing as a Beta. I had an interview to be an assistant at a prestigious community, which I never could have gotten if they knew I was an omega. Aside from my first heat, I never really had lust for any Alpha, I figured this was due to my use of the blockers. Then I met Dean Smith….. and still no lust, but I was attracted to him in other ways besides physical. I did think he was cute, but I had zero desire to rip his clothes off. Dean was an Alpha and the man interviewing me. I had mixed feelings about Alpha's, my more primitive side wanted one, but my rational side despised them for what they had done to omegas. I was angry at betas too, they just stood by and let things keep happening. Of course who was I to talk? I wasn't helping my own cause, I was hiding who I was.

Anyway, I had an interview at Sandover Bridge and Iron. I got up early and got dressed in a soft, blue button down shirt, a pinstriped skirt, and black pumps. I sat in front of Mr. Smith with my hands folded in front of me.  
“Well Miss Handson, I must say your resume is exemplary, and we would be happy to have you as a part of our team. You start on monday.” Dean said. I was excited to start my new job. 

Monday came and I made sure I was early. I spent the morning filing papers for Dean and getting things for him. I picked up his lunch for him and ran things to different floors. He told me to get Sam Wesson, a beta who worked in tech support. Sam had an adorable dorky way about him. At the end of the day I helped Dean file in his office.  
“By the way, in order for us to put you on the company insurance policy you need to get a physical.” Dean told me while he signed some papers. I started to panic internally. If I had a physical they would definitely find out that I was an omega, I hadn’t had a physical since before I presented. “Did you hear me?” Dean asked, using his alpha voice, a voice that tended to piss me off because it brought out my submissive side.  
“Umm.. yeah, sorry. I’ll schedule one for Saturday.” I said, trying to make myself sound compliant, but not subservient.  
“Sorry, I shouldn’t have used that voice on you. I just had a long day.” He said.  
“It’s alright, I get it.” I lied, still feeling angry, why couldn’t Alphas have more self control? After work I called a hacker friend of mine, Charlie, she was a beta.  
“Hey, Em what’s up?” She asked.  
“I need a huge favor and you can’t tell anyone.” I told her, my hands shaking and sweating.  
“Sure, but what’s wrong? You sound really upset.” Charlie said.  
“Can we talk at your place?” I questioned.  
“Of course.” 

I went over to Charlie’s and explained to her that I was an omega pretending to be a beta and I needed her to fake beta medical documents for me. She told me she would do it for me and I thanked her,  
“You know if this ever comes out, it could be bad for you.” Charlie says.  
"I know, but I'd rather at least try to live my life free as a beta." I told her. She nodded in understanding and promised that my secret was safe with her. 

On Monday I gave Dean my medical papers.  
"In peak physical condition I see." He said and smiled at me.  
"Yes." I said and faked a smile.  
"Well I'll send these off to the insurance company today." He told me. I went back to work. There was worry in the back of my mind, worry that I'd get found out, worried that the insurance company would be able to tell that the papers were fake. I started sweating, Dean noticed.  
"You ok? You're sweating, a lot." He said and raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, just a little warm." I said.  
"Maybe you should run to the restroom and cool down before the meeting." Dean suggested, I nodded. I went to the bathroom and wiped up the sweat. I had to calm down. I left the restroom and went to the meeting, taking my place next to Dean to take notes. The sweating didn't stop, I soon felt a burning inside and I realized I was in heat. My heat suppressants must have malfunctioned. All of the Alphas in the room turned to look at me and I felt slick drip out of me. Dean grabbed me by my upper arm, pulled me out of the board room and locked me him his office. My abdomen and hole throbbed as slick poured out of me, dampening my panties and tights. I knew Dean could smell it. He pushed me against the wall.  
"You lied to me." He growled.  
"Dean, please don't." I begged. My body wanted him to knot me, but I really didn't.  
"I'll keep you here till closing time then I'm taking you to my house." He said.  
"Please." I begged.  
"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll give you knot." He said, I could already feel his length hardening and throbbing against my thigh.  
"No!" I screamed and he pulled back, furrowing his brow at me.  
"You don't want my knot?" He asked in confusion.  
"No, I don't. I don't like… I'm not.. I don't like sex." I screamed as the heat attacked my body and brain.  
"Ok, ok, no sex then, but you're body needs relief or you're going to hurt really bad." He said and I nodded.  
"Can I scent you while I touch myself?" I asked, blush spreading across my face.  
"Of course omega." He said. My face turned even redder. He sat down in his chair and pulled me onto his lap. "Do what you need to do Em." He said. I buried my face in his neck and breathed in his scent while I played with my clit. I didn't take me long to reach climax, I knew a knot would be more satisfying, but I really didn't want it. I really didn't feel anything sexual towards Dean other than enjoying his scent while I played with myself.  
"Better?" He asked and I nodded. Dean finished himself off and I let him scent me while he did. This cycle repeated a few more times before the end of the day. He carried me out to his car and set me in the passenger seat. I was embarrassed about what we had just done in his office, if I hadn't been in heat there was no way that would have happened. 

Dean took me to his house and laid me down in his bed. He asked me if I needed to climax again and I said no, I told him I just wanted to cuddle and take in his scent. He laid down next to me and let me scent him, he was still hard.  
"Sorry, the smell of your heat is just getting to me." He said.  
"I know, it's ok. You probably think I'm a freak an omega whk doesn't want a knot. An omega who doesn't even want to be an omega." I sighed.  
"No I don't. Cas in marketing, he is an Alpa and he is asexual, he and his omega make it work." Dean said.  
"My career is over, everyone knows I lied about being beta. I'm going to have to wear a stupid collar and be some Alpha's breed bitch." I cried.  
"What if you were my omega?" Dean asked and I looked at him. "We wouldn't have to have sex. I wouldn't make you wear a collar when no one else is around. I don't want kids right now, so the breeding thing isn't an issue and if we ever do want pups there are plenty of pups out there that don't have homes." Dean said.  
"You want to be my Alpha?" I asked. "You would claim someone who doesn't like sex?" I asked. Dean nodded to both questions. I kissed him and he kissed me back.  
"I'll take that as a yes?" Dean chuckled and I nodded. There was a knock on the door and I jumped and hid behind the covers.  
"Weirdo, it's probably just Sam." Dean said and patted my head. "Get some sleep, you'll need it when the next wave of heat hits you." He said. Dean took off his shirt so I could scent it while he was gone. Dean left the room, but I could hear him talking to Sam.  
"So she is an omega?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, she is my omega." He told him and I smiled.  
"I'm glad you found someone Dean, now we need to talk about this newspaper headline I saw." He said. I didn't hear the rest, because sleep overtook me.

I woke up a few hours later, my heat hitting me strong. I cried out for Dean and clutched my abdomen. He ran in and held me.  
"I got you omega, I got you." He soothed. He handed me a small pink, plastic stick. "Here." I inspected it, my heat fogged brain having a hard time figuring out what it was. Dean sighed.  
"It's a vibrator." He said. "I thought this way you wouldn't have to touch, you could just lay back and scent me." He said. I looked at it, to a virgin omega the small piece of plastic was intimidating, but I wanted relief. I climbed off of him and pulled my tights and undies off. I blushed as I felt it go inside and I flicked it on. I grabbed his arm tightly as the vibrations started and I let out a whimpery moan. He laughed a little.  
"Good?" He asked and I nodded. I did as he said, I laid back and scented him as I got relief without the work. 

A few days later the heat was over and I was happy.  
"You seem chipper today." Dean said as we ate.  
"I am, I hate being aroused." I said as I ate.  
"You don't seem to mind the orgasms though." Dean observed.  
"Well no, an orgasm is an orgasm. It's nice, but it's nice when I want it, not so much when my body is demanding it. I don't mind doing those things to myself, but the idea of someone else doing it is just uncomfortable. When I think of getting a knot, my hole clenches up as if to force the imaginary organ out." I told him.  
"It's ok to not be comfortable with sex, but I can tell you like other things. I'd like to help you find what you are comfortable with and what makes you feel good." He said.  
"Sex repulsion can be difficult and mine can come and go in certain situations, but you have to realize I'm never going to be sexually attracted to you. It just won't happen and it's not just to you, I'm not sexually interested in anyone. I still get aroused, arousal and attraction are different." I explained. The more I explained it the more doubt crept in. Some days I doubt if I really was asexual or not.  
"You know you don't have to label yourself if you don't think the label fits, but not matter what you call it, I'm ok with it. If you decide tomorrow that you want to have sex that's ok, if you never want to that's ok, if you want to sometimes that's ok. I support you no matter what." He said and smiled at me, his hand reached across the table and touched mine.  
"Thanks Dean." I said.  
"There is nothing wrong with you omega." He said and kissed my hand. The word omega still stung a little.  
"Dean can you please not call me that?" I asked and he nodded.  
"No problem Em."

Sam started hanging out at the house a lot and I realized he and Dean were close friends. Sam was very nice to me and I sometimes felt like he had a crush on me. I couldn't deny that I was starting to develop feelings for him as well and I felt guilty about it. Dean had claimed me, I was officially his omega and he wanted me to meet his family. I wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of sitting through dinner with a collar on. Everytime they called me omega I had to squeeze Dean's hand under the table to keep from losing it.  
"Emily you do have perfect birthing hips, when are you planning on having pups?" His mom, Mary, asked.  
"We're planning on adopting." I told them.  
"Adopting? Oh come on son, you can't let the Smith bloodline end." His father said.  
"Oh John let's not get into that now, they're still young." Mary said. They asked me a bunch of questions to determine if I was a good Omega for Dean. By the end of the night I was crying in Dean's car.  
"I'm sorry baby, that was a bad idea." Dean said and hugged me.  
"I want a joint, and cuddles, and pie." I blubbered into his arms.  
"Sounds good to me doll." Dean said and rubbed my back. He texted Sam to bring over some weed and pie and we met him at the house. All three of us smoked and ate. I got pretty high and I remembered kissing Sam. I woke up the next morning feeling guilty about it. I had woken up alone. I went into the kitchen and found Sam and Dean talking. I looked at Sam and hung my head in shame.  
"Em, what's wrong?" Dean asked.  
"Don't you remember? I kissed Sam last night." I said and blushed.  
"Baby it's ok, come here." Dean said and I climbed onto his lap. "You think I don't see the way you two look at each other?" He asked and pushed my chin up so I was looking at him directly in his eye. "I don't mind you liking Sam, there is no rule saying you can't have us both." Dean says and and kissed my cheek. I looked at Sam and he smiled at me.  
"And he knows about our arrangement and he is ok with it, he is in it for the cuddles." Dean said and rubbed his nose against mine. I smiled. Sam got up and walked up behind me, I turned my head so he could kiss me.

There was slow clapping in the background and we all turned our heads to see the CEO of Sandover Bridge and Iron.  
"Well this isn't what I expected, but I can't say I'm disappointed." He said and snapped his fingers and I realized my name was Emily Winchester, these were my brothers Sam and Dean Winchester. Alpha, Beta, and Omega stuff only exist in wolves the pages of dirty werewolf books. 

"When I wanted you to play your roles I never expected this." Zachariah said.


End file.
